Conventionally, this kind of fishing rod has a grip at the tail end portion of a hollow and gently tapered conical rod body, with a fishing reel for mounting a fishing reel onto the fishing rod being provided at the front of the grip.
The reel fixture generally is provided with a base to be fixed to the rod body. On the base are mounted a fixed holder for receiving therein one lengthwise end of a mounting leg of the reel, a movable pusher for receiving therein the other end of the mounting leg, and a threaded ring for moving the movable pusher toward the fixed holder. When the reel fixture is mounted onto the rod body, the rigidity of the rod body is increased by the reel fixture, so that, when the rod body is subjected to a bending load, the rod body is bent at a position immediately in front of the reel fixture, in other words, the fore end of the base.
When a hooked fish is small, the angler grips only the grip on the tail end portion of the rod and winds up a fishing line by the reel to catch the fish. When a pulling force of the hooked fish is large, however, he grips the grip with one hand and holds with his other hand the rod body at the front of the reel fixture, thereby raising the entire fishing rod using both hands. In this case, the rod body is bent at an extreme angle from the bending point immediately in front of the reel fixture, making it difficult for him to hold with his other hand the rod body at the front of the reel fixture. Moreover, the rod body generally is smaller in diameter in front of the reel fixture, thereby making it further difficult to hold the rod body at this front position.